


Dance with me

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this solely because I wanted to have Gene's fingers interlaced behind Sam's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/albums/dd520/kirious1/?action=view&current=18EB4851-68F3-4E28-B74F-4E12FA0348AD-9857-000010C953E82F4C_zpso6ashmop.jpg)


End file.
